l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Nim
Nim, the 999th jinn, was a member of the Celestial Alliance. 999th Jinn After the Day of Wrath only one thousand jinn remained alive. When the Harik's Ruby was crafted consuming one of his brethren only 999 remained. Harik's Ruby (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Nim was the 999th. Nim (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant Boxtext) Cats Nim was fond of cats, and he used to be surrounded by many of them. He also had the ability to transform in a cat. Nim visits the Stranger (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart Title and Picture) Tiran and his sister Afi were two of the cats. Nim, by Patrick Kapera Glass Eye of Qaliq Aziz In 1130 he saw one of his cats, Tiran, near the river. Nim retrieved an object floating that was the beheaded head of a human. Surprisingly the head was able to speak, to look, and to breath. The head's man was Aziz, who calim to be an explorer, but his story was best suited for a tomb raider. He had entered the Sewer of the Jewel with a friend, Adnan, looking for a secret city of philosophers below Medinaat al-Salaam. They were attacked by ghuls and Aziz was devoured. Beheaded Aziz's head was still alive, and floated in the river until Nim found it. During his journey he calimed he saw an Ashalan] city beside the river, behind the Jewel. Aziz guessed that a glass eye who Hisham the healer had found for it was the cause of his disgrace. The powerful item was the Glass Eye of Qaliq, and the head died after Nim retrieved the artifact. Keseth In 1131 Nim in cat form halted the Ceremony of the Hidden Heart which would be performed by force with Keseth, a Senpet sahir. It was instrumental in the downfall of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah. Ceremony of the Hidden Heart (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Celestial Alliance Nim decided to join the Celestial Alliance to fight the Jinn Lord Kaleel and his legion at Medinaat al-Salaam. Nim (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) Celebration After the Awakening he was in the wedding celebration between Sahlah, daughter of the murdered Sultan, and Saqr al Fediq, a jinn Sahir who had taken human form. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Love Nim loved Ayna, the Jinn of Brutal Harvest, and during the wedding celebration he tried to make advancements, but she refused. Celestial Alliance Nim joined the Celestial Alliance in their fight against the Jinn Lord, Kaleel and his legion after they roamed again the Burning Sands when they were freed during the Awakening. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Citadel Assaulted An ebonite member of the Alliance, Pashal, had found the Sayel Blade, which Kaleel was eager to have. Pashal was attacked inside the Citadel of the Alliance by the jackal Monkey Man and Fatima. Only the appearance of the Quest, Lurza, avoided his death. The Citadel was assaulted by the Kaleel's Legion, and his general Ajbar killed Judgment. Pashal used the Crossroads to make a counterattack within the jinn's citadel. The events there led in the arrival of The Quest, who devoured Kaleel and his legion, and the travel of the Shadow-Jinn to the stars alongside Khayel. Faded to the Stars After Kaleel and his legion were defeated, Lurza told another sacrifice had to be made, and faded. The members of the Alliance began to have their forms dissolving as light to join their champion in the heavens. There the Alliance would fight his last battle against Sayel, in a place he could not harm the world. Phasal faded to the stars. A seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) It was called the Morning Star. Death In the stars every Alliance member died in the fight or was devoured by the Sayel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 132 External Links * Nim (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Nim Exp (LBS - The Awakening) * Nims visits the Stranger (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Celestial Alliance Category:Jinn Members